User blog:Naxinator/It Was Always You: A Leoncesca ONE-SHOT
FRANCESCA POV I am inside my house. Which is just beside Leon's house. And I look at him, using the window. He seems to be upset with his girlfriend, Ludmila. Ludmila got mad at him earlier, because he said something to her which was supposed to be just a joke. She doesn't even get his humor. Gladly, I do. Leon has been my friend ever since we've met. And I know Leon's story, more than Ludmila does. Right now I'm listening to rock music. Ludmila hates rock very much. Using many papers and a pentelpen. I ask him "Are you ok?" "ya, just some stupid problem" he answers I am thinking that maybe this is the right time to tell him that I love him. I write it on the paper. And when I was just about to show him. He closes his curtains. After that I look at myself in th mirror and realizes how much of a nerd I am. I mean Ludmila is one of the most popular students in school, she is the supernova/queen bee, she dresses like a slut, many boys likes her. While I'm just an ordinary girl by the corner waiting for someone to go to me or notice me. Why can't he see that I love him very much. It's really obvious. ~next day~ I am sitting on a bench near school. Leon goes near me and we talk for awhile. Everything was going great, but then Ludmila comes wih her car. Leon goes to her and kisses her, which makes me jelous. She looks at me, meanly. Leon has a football game later and I think I'm gonna come. I know Ludmila will be there, but who cares? DURING THE FOOTBALL GAME Leon's team lost. And when Leon was going to Ludmila, he sees her with another boy, Federico. Fede is also a football player, and very popular like Leon. I look at him and I see him having a fight with Ludmila and Fede. I knew this was going to happen. IN THE HOUSE There is a party coming, and I'm studying. Next to my window theres Leon, wearing a suite for the party. And he asks me using a paper "Are you going to the party?" "No, studying" I tell him using my paper "Oh, ok. Hope you change your mind" he says and goes. After he said that, I look at the paper that I wrote I love you, and right now I am thinking in going to the party. And thinking that this is really the right time to tell that little secret of mine. ~After 5 minutes~ I am wearing a dress, with my hair tied up. And go to the party. In the party, everyone is staring at me. Like they have seen a ghost. And I alos hear many people talking about me. Saying "woah there", "I never seen her that way before", she looks pretty", and more. I keep on walking and I see Leon. I go to him, and he does too. Then suddenly, Ludmila gets him. But that didn't stop me. Leon pushed Ludmila slightly, making him get away form her. And goes to me. I showed him the paper that says I love you. He pulls something out of his suite and shows it to me. It also says "I love you". I never felt this feeling before. It feels like butterflies n my stomach. And that is how I know that he is really the one for me. I kiss him and he kisses me back ---------------------------------- Yeah! What do you think? A leoncesca one-shot. If you say this is familiar, you are right Category:Blog posts